United and Together
a one-shot dedicated to Stareh, who is hopefully not going to suffer <3 Before you question this line, this is for Stareh, who I love dearly <3333 by Firey <3 United and Together I saw his face, his sad little smile. It broke my heart, literally into two. "Hey Stargaze, you do know that you're perfect right? Completely perfect." That's what he always says. I'm standing over him now, seeing his ragged breathing and that gash down his flank. It's terrible, yet how am I still standing here? Firestorm sees me, and she darts over. "Oh Stargaze, everything will be alright, you'll see." She wraps her tail around mine. But it's not okay. Nothing's okay now. Not when he's lying there, fighting for his own life when nobody can even help him. Brightsong's trying her best, but is there really no hope for him? "There's a slim chance, Stargaze, that he'll live. This wound is so deep, I'm not sure if I can patch him up." Brightsong had murmured sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Stargaze." No, no, no. He can't die. Firestorm sees my expression and her voice tightens. "Why don't we go... hunting? Or perhaps let's go take a walk." I nodded and let her guide me away. I don't think I can stand staring at his dark gray flank, his dark blue eyes. Shadowstreak will be okay." Firestorm mewed firmly. "StarClan can't be cruel enough to have him die." If only that was true. "Look at me, Stargaze." Firestorm instructed. I stared into her kind, amber eyes. "What's the use?" I whispered softly, "Brightsong says he barely has a chance of surviving. He's never going to see his kits, his beloved offspring." Firestorm shook her head firmly. "No, he's going to live. I won't believe that he's going to die. It won't make things any better." I took in a deep breath. My sister was right. I had to be strong for Shadowstreak. My... mate. "Stargaze...?" I lowered my gaze. "I don't know, Firestorm. His wounds are so deep. Nobody's ever survived anything like that before." I mewed softly, tears blurring my vision. "Is there any hope for me and him at all?" Firestorm curled her tail around mine once more. "Stargaze, what if you were dying. Would Shadowstreak act as though the world was over? No, he would tell you that everything will be alright, and you'll be okay. You have to help him by being strong." ~ "Stargaze, I love you, okay?" Shadowstreak whispered hoarsely. "You're the best thing I've ever seen, and you'll be the last thing I remember in my heart." His tail brushed my flank weakly. "Even if I die, you must remain strong. I believe in you." Tears began to fall in waves all around me. "I... Shadowstreak... I can't." The dark gray tom shook his head. "I know you can. Please, I would die protecting you anyways. That's the promise I can always keep." "You're not protecting me by dying!" I wailed. "You can't go. I won't let you. What about our unborn kits? They'll never see or meet you if you die now." "I'll keep fighting." He whispered softly, closing his eyes. "I'll keep fighting because you are my love, and I cannot stand you looking soheart broken." "Oh Shadowstreak..." ~ I can feel Firestorm's presence next to me, but I don't register it. I'm staring at the lake again, my disaster reflection staring back at me. "Is he any better?" She asked tentatively. "No." Firestorm pressed against me. "Be strong, Stargaze. That's the key to a good life. You must be strong for him." But no matter how much she said that, it was hard to do so. How could I be strong when all I've known is dying? I remember those days when we were apprentices, and he would tell me how we would be mates when we wre warriors. ~ "Starpaw, let's go!" "Coming Shadowpaw!" I yowled as I dashed after him. "I'm going to get you!" Shadowpaw only laughed. "Nice try, but I doubt you will." His dark gray tail waved out behind him as he darted behind the trees. "Wait for me!" I shouted as I took off after him. "Ha, like I would!" Shadowpaw snorted. "Come and get me, Starpaw! I bet you can't catch me." His night black pelt zigzagged through the forest. I crashed through behind him, desperate to prove to him that I could catch him. "Come on, Starpaw, where's the speed?" "Got you!" I pounced on him from behind. He let out a startled yelp, and the two of us collapsed, laughing. "That was fun." I sighed. Shadowpaw purred. "It was, I love you, Starpaw." "I love you too." ~ The memories were sharp with grief and sadness. I stared at Firestorm's panicstriken expression. "Are you alright?" She mewed softly. "I guess." I sighed. "I mist return to camp. I want to see if Shadowstreak is getting any better." I turned to pad away. Firestorm called after me. "Remember, whatever happens, you have to stay strong! Shadowstreak wouldn't want you to just wither away if he does go to StarClan." I paused, my chest heaving slightly, "StarClan cannot call to him now. I won't allow it." I growled, my voice blurred with the tears threatening to spill out. When I padded back into camp, the warriors around me gave me sympathetic looks. I didn't even bother to glance at them, and I hurried to the medicine cat's den. "Shadowstreak?" Brightsong looked up warily. "He is resting, Stargaze. He's doing pretty well, there isn't that much moaning and groaning anymore. But his wound isn't getting any better." I hurried over to him, and knelt beside him, my breath warm on his cheek. I lay down next to him and curled up with my flank touching his. Brightsong let me be, knowing that I was mourning for the ones I had lost. Only moons ago had I lost my other sister, Stormwing to the badgers. Firestorm had been badly injured, and she had barely recovered. Now I was losing Shadowstreak. It seemed like a long time, but soon, I had fallen asleep, resting next to my love, my mate, my partner. The one I would always need. ~ "Stargaze?" A voice croaked. "Is that you?" Shadowstreak! I scrambled up. "Shadowstreak." I breathed out, "Are you alright?" He looked fine, but the gash on his side was still bleeding slightly, and he looked pained and tired. "I'm fine now." He murmured, but he still looked on the verge of death. Tears sprung to my eyes again, but I was tired of crying. Brightsong padded over and mewed. "He's getting slightly better. By next moon, he should be able to get to his paws and walk around once more." "Should." I noted. "Is it not for certain?" Brightsong grimaced. "Nothing's for certain, Stargaze. Nothing is ever for certain. You must understand that when life and death comes." It sounded like an omen, but I pushed it away. Shadowstreak rested his head on his paws again, and I was brought back to the time when we had just become warriors. "Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan with your life?" Rowanstar had stared at me with his piercing eyes. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Starpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Stargaze. StarClan honors your cleverness and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan." Shadowpaw cheered for me as I stood proudly and licked Rowanstar's shoulder. Then it was his turn. "Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan with your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shadowstreak. StarClan honors your bravery and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan." It was wonderful. We were both warriors now. "Stargaze! Shadowstreak! Firestorm! Stormwing!" The whole Clan chanted. "Stargaze, can I have a word with you?" Shadowstreak mewed, appearing in front of me. I nodded eagerly. We were warriors now anyways. "Yes?" He knelt down and stared at me. "Will you please be my mate?" I was surprised, but I knew I would never regret me next words. As I stared into his dark blue eyes, I saw the true love in it. "Of course." The tears were coming back now, and I stood up. "Wait." He whispered, his eyes fluttering open once more. "I love you, Stargaze." I gazed back at him. "I love you too, Shadowstreak." "You know," he mewed, his voice barely audible. "We're always going to be united and together, no matter what happens." I pondered over that for a moment, then a true smile broke open over my lips. "United and together." The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics